Withered away
by Sapphire Pickaxe
Summary: This is a tale of the animatronics and their adventures with the night guard (my first story so don't judge me) The rating is high in case
1. New job, new dangers (Jake)

**This is a story about the animatronics and their adventures throughout the years have fun reading about these awesome adventures! (p.s. none of them are evil, and they do NOT have rotting corpses inside them) (p.p.s. I do not own fnaf or anything related to this story) (p.p.p.s. no nightmare animatronics or BB cause reasons)**

Jake POV

"Wow.", I say. All I could see in all directions as I looked around was children. Children, children, and more children! I could not even see the animatronics, because the children around them were so dense, that all he could see were their plastic heads. Toy bonnie was jamming out on his guitar while a couple of children were fighting over the drums set. One kid had brought a kazoo, and was trying desperately to keep up with Toy Bonnie's fast pace. Toy Chica was hurriedly baking thousands upon thousands of cupcakes for the children. Toy Freddy was socializing with all the parents who didn't want to be there.

Mangle/Vixen/Toy Foxy (from now on Vixen) was playing pirate with even more children. I took all this in within seconds as Pete walked up to me. "Hi.", he said. "My name is Pete Cameron Alexander Turner, but just call me Pete." He spoke with such cheeriness, I found myself take a liking to him instantly. "And you must be Jackson Mendoza. Freddy Fazbear's is overjoyed to have you as part of our team. So you saw our ad?" "Yes" I replied "I used to come here as a toddler, so I feel sentimental about this place. What happened to Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy?" He replied, "We decided they weren't kid friendly enough, so now we just use 'em for parts." This shocked me, as I had grown to be very fond of them. "May I take a look at them?" I asked. "We don't usually do this for new guards, but sure." I brightened up at this, and followed him.

My mood darkened again as I saw the old animatronics. Freddy was in tatters, and was missing an eye. Chica looked horrifying, as she was missing both hands, and her jaw was permanently stuck open. Foxy looked… actually, Foxy looked pretty much the same. But Bonnie… Bonnie was the worst. He was missing his face, and many wires were just hanging loose. He was missing his entire left arm. His guitar was beat up and rusted, and It looked like if you plucked a single string, it would fall apart in your hands. "What the heck happened to them?!" I yelled. Pete was glaring at me and making a shush gesture. I quieted down, and he explained. "They were such a big success, that we made millions. However, all this attention damaged their systems, and it would cost more to replace them than it would to buy them." He kept going, "We eventually made enough to replace them with plastic counterpart that looked more kid-friendly. These ones are tied into a criminal database, and have facial recognition software, meaning that it is impossible for another… incident… to happen. The way in which he spoke made me question exactly what this "incident" was.

 **Time skip to 12 am! :)**

As Pete led me to my office, I realized just how unnerving it was to be here alone. "I have left you a recorded message on your telephone. Listen closely to it." He then left. As soon as he left, I said to myself, "I am in for one heck of a night, aren't I?"


	2. First time for everything (Jake)

**ALL RIGHTS OWNED BY SCAWTHON HE IS AMAZING! READ THIS STORY AND FEEL FREE TO ASK QUESTIONS! ALSO, TOY BONNIE= BONBON, TOY CHICA= CHICY (pronounced chy-chy), TOY FREDDY= FRED, MANGLE= VIXEN OBVIOUSLY**

Jake POV

The queasy feeling began as soon as Bonbon left his stage. "The heck..?" I asked questioningly to no one. I could not find him on my tablet, but then again, my tablet sucks at this. I could not find him anywhere. "Where is he?" "I'm right here" came a mysterious voice from the vent. I turned and stared at the mass hulking before me. Bonbon was a slim, blue rabbit, with red blushes on its cheeks. "Ak!" I gasped. "What are you doing here?!" He simply stared at me, the simply said, "Wanna meet everyone?" it asked. It had a slight Italian accent (so you know how to imagine his voice), and had a higher pitched voice than most full-grown men, but not by much. 'Ummm… sure?" I said, hoping that this was not a trick.

He led me to the stage, where Chicy and Fred stared at me intensely. "Hi?" I replied, making myself sound like a fool. "Hello" They both said in unison. Fred had a British, uptight sounding voice and Chicy had a really high-pitched voice, but not so much to make her sound dumb. This startled me, and I looked taken aback, which made Chicy upset. Fred didn't care; as he was too busy gazing at himself lovingly through a mirror. "Best we move along" said Bonbon. We left Chicy crying, and Fred crying because he couldn't marry himself.

Bonbon led me to Kid's Cove, and there we met a fox that slightly resembled Foxy. "This is Vixen" Bonbon said. "Ahoy Lad!" she said in a strange mix of pirate talk and an Irish accent. "Are you supposed to be Foxy's counterpart?" I asked. This made Vixen stare at me with confusion. "What ye be sayin' lad?" she asked. Realizing the problem, I screwed up my face in concentration, and corrected my error. "Ahoy lass" I said, still concentrating "be ye ol' Foxy's first mate?" I asked. To this, Vixen laughed and replied "Yar, I know not of any Foxy, and I already 'ave me own crew!" realizing that this meant that she had no idea what was in parts and services, I quickly left with Bonbon.

Next he led me to the prize corner. There I saw a very slim figure, towering above me. "Who are you?" it asked in a small voice. Before I could reply, Bonbon introduced us. "Mary, this is Jake, Jake, this is Mary, aka Marionette." This had certainly explained the hanging wires above her. "Could you please leave, I am in the middle of a novel" We quickly did as told, and left. "Are we going to visit Parts and Services?" I asked Bonbon. "Why would we, there is nothing in there." He replied. Just then the clock struck 6, and he deactivated. I moved everyone back to their proper places, and left with a mystery hanging above my head.


	3. New job, new dangers (Bonnie)

**SCAWTHON OWNS ALL CHARACTERS EXCEPT JAKE AND PETE! I HAVE NOT BEEN VERY NICE TO THE WITHERED, SO THIS CHAPTER IS WB POINT OF VIEW. THEY WILL BE CALLED BY THEIR ORIGINAL NAMES (ex. Withered Bonnie is just Bonnie) FIRST DAY FROM BONNIE POV. THIS EXPLAINS SOME BACKSTORY.**

Bonnie POV

We activated that day, and it was just like every other day. If we tried to escape, the door would not come any closer (SOD (suspension of disbelief (lol parenthesis within parenthesis within parenthesis (lol)))). Freddy was the only other one awake at this time. "ghahskjfdasgd" I garbled helplessly. My voice box had burned out years ago. However, somehow Freddy understood the general feeling I had conveyed, and nodded sadly. At that moment, his lower jaw fell off, and he picked it up and placed it back on.

Then, Chica woke up from the clanging of Freddy's jaw, and then we all stared at Foxy, waiting for something that would never happen: Waiting for it to wake up. A while ago, Foxy had lost the will to live, and deactivated permanently, though we all hoped for the impossible. Chica said, "I wish (garbled) could wake up some day." We all nodded. Her voice box, unlike ours, had been mostly protected by the gigantic bulk of her body. This would have been comical, if it didn't also remind us we couldn't talk. We almost never talked about the _other_ animatronics. They were the ones responsible for our disrepair. We all sat gloomily, until I tried to speak. "We will get them back". We all froze. Even I was surprised. What I had expected to be gibberish had turned out to be my first sentence in nearly 20 years. Freddy was so surprised, his jaw fell off **AGAIN!** We all had a good laugh at this, although my voice was an incomprehensible garble again. We then went back to being depressed, and hated the Toys even more.

? POV

Such idiots. They believe that _they_ did this! Ha! They shall learn that they are not quite as devoid of hope as before, and then, there _will_ be war.

 **THIRD CHAPTER DONE, WOOHOO! Anyways, shout out to Jade, who wrote part of this chapter. I will be having a bit more drama. These first couple chapters were made so that you learned about all the animatronics. Also, bet you can't guess who the mystery robot is!**


	4. Second night, second chances (Vixen)

**4** **TH** **CHAPTER IN ONE DAY! ANYWAYS, THIS IS WHERE THE TENSION RISES A BIT, AND JAKE IS MOSTLY TAKEN OUT OF THE PICTURE, ALTHOUGH THERE WILL BE PARTS FROM HIS POV. Enjoy! (I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT JAKE AND PETE)BTW, MANGLE IS NOT MANGLED IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN**

Vixen POV

I stood waiting where Bonbon had told me to. Surprisingly, I did not think in pirate speak, only talked, I had tried to stop before, but it didn't work. Moving on, I had questions about why Bonbon had told me to stay here I just sat there, waiting for him to come back.

 **TIME SKIP 40 MINUTES LATER CUZ**

Bonbon finally came back, and explained that someone had broken in, and they were now tied to a chair in the kitchen. He told me to follow him. "She asked for you by name." he told me "I don't know why she is here. It is possible she was left here by her parents." As he led me there, I thought to myself, why would she ask for me by name? I was so lost in thought; I almost bumped into Bonbon when he stopped in the doorway of the room. When he moved, I almost jumped in surprise. The "intruder" was just a girl, maybe nine or ten years old. She was yelling at Chicy as Chicy retied one of the ropes the girl had untied. "Let me go!" she was screaming. Luckily, the sound-proof walls stopped anybody from coming. Not that anybody would, considering Jake was the only one here, and he was still shaken up after Bonbon's tour. Bonbon means good, but can come across as uncaring sometimes. It was then that the girl looked at me with her pale green eyes. "Hello Vixen" she said, and stopped struggling.

She was a very pretty girl, as long as she wasn't in pain. She had brushed, blond hair, and pale green eyes which complimented her skin color. "What be your name, lass?" I asked her. "My name is Cleopatra Griffin, but you can call me Cleo." She said politely. "Aye, tell me about yeself."

Jake POV

Hmmm… where was everyone? I looked at the kitchen camera, and heard noise. There was no completely audible sound, which annoyed the heck out of me. Damn you dumb walls. I decided to leave it alone, and finished my night feeling a little more peaceful.

 **Thank you for reading the whole thing, and hopefully we will get into Jake's life during the day sometime soon! Peace! Sapphire out! (again shout out to Jade)**


	5. Second night, second chances (Jake)

**FIFTH CAPTER SORRY FOR NOT LIVING UP TO MY PROMISES. I WILL TRY TO ADD MORE STORY. CLEO WILL RETURN!**

? POV

Everything is coming together. The only thing left is the night guard. He is easily dealt with though. He will be in for an interesting day…

Jake POV

My day was going perfectly fine until that blasted bear showed up. I had all of the animatronics under control, and Bonbon had not returned. I didn't see him on the stage, or anywhere else, but I just figured he must be in a blind spot. Then _He_ showed up. As soon as I saw him, I almost blacked out from sheer terror.

"W-w-who the heck _are_ you!?" I asked. "All in good time." The bear said. "do you love your family?" He asked. I thought for a bit, considering this was a very strange question. "I don't have a wife or children, my father abandoned me, my mom is dead, my girlfriend cheated on me, and my uncle hates me. In other words, no." you replied. The bear gawked at how sad your life was. "How have you survived all your pain?" He asked simply. "Dunno. I guess you can't miss what you never had." I said a little quietly. It was just then that Mary walked in. "Fredbear, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Ummm… gotta go!" he yelled, disappearing as he said the last word. "Thanks Mary." I said. I didn't get the chance to talk more, as she just floated out of the room. It looked like she was reading some kind of romance novel. I just shrugged this off, and said aloud "Well, let murderous sentient animatronic robots be murderous sentient animatronic robots." I went back to my job. It was nearly 4am when I began to get a little worried. I hadn't seen any of the animatronics except Mary and that strange bear, what was his name? Oh yeah, Fredbear. I walked all over the place, and could not find any of them anywhere. I checked prize corner, and saw Marionette in her box. I decided I would ask her if she knew where they were. "Hey, Mary, have you seen the others? I cannot find them on the cams anywhere." She looked at me with her cute purple eyes, and said that she hadn't seen them. "Maybe you should check the kitchen." She said "There is no camera there, and they like to hang out there sometimes." I went there and discovered no one there. I was going back to tell Mary that they weren't there. However, on my way back, I saw them still on their stage. "Where have you guys been?" I asked. I was more than a little bit annoyed when they didn't answer. I was about to yell at them, when I discovered it was 6:09. "Dang" I said. I then left.

Fredbear POV

"Stupid puppet!" I screamed at him "Always thwarting my plans!" I kicked the wall, but ended up damaging myself further by accident. "It will all happen soon…" He said in a raspy voice that was as low as death. "Given time, it will all happen. The war you want so dearly, and your… ulterior… motives." I glanced at him in shock as he said this. He saw this and smiled. "Oh yeas, I know all about your secrets." He then deactivated for the night. I fell asleep second-guessing my choice in accomplices.

 **LOLOLOLOLOL CLIFF HANGER! I HAVE DECIDED THAT JAKE WILL ACTUALLY BE A VERY IMPORTANT CHARACTER, AND WE WILL NOT BE HEARING LESS OF HIM, ONLY MORE! STAY TUNED! SAPPHIRE OUT**


	6. Night three, Spark of Hope (Vixen or WB)

**LOLOLOL HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT CLIFFHANGER BRUH. NEW CHAPTER, NEW NIGHT. DUNDUNDUN! WHO IS FREDBEAR'S FRIEND? HOW DID JAKE KNOW FREDBEAR? WHY DOES FREDBEAR WANT TO START A WAR? WHAT ARE FREADBEAR'S "ULTERIOR MOTIVES"? SO MANY QUESTIONS AND NOT ENOUGH ANSWERS!**

Vixen POV

After Jake asked me about Foxy, I searched the whole pizzeria. I never looked in the parts and service room because I found it spooky, and I wanted to thoroughly examine every other room before moving on to there. I figured that he/she must be a fox like me, as Jake was talking about my counterpart/1st mate. It had been bad pirate speak on his part, but it was understandable. I looked at the door to the room, gulping all the while. I slowly walked towards it. I undid the locks, opened the door and saw…

Bonnie POV

I was just sitting there, gloomy as ever, when I heard a very strange sound. It sounded like a child screaming, but far more startling. I looked all around to try to find the source of the sound. I finally glanced at the door. What I saw there startled me. It was something I hadn't seen in years: light. Another thing that stunned me was who was standing there. It looked like another version of Foxy, but was white, and had the classic toy cheeks. I dropped my jaw in shock, and when I say dropped, I mean literally dropped. It fell off my face and onto the floor. I quickly picked it up and righted myself. I found that now I could get closer to the door. I towered above this Foxy 2.0, and tried to smile. She just looked at me in terror and fled, screaming all the while. I was sad, but this lasted a matter of seconds as I quickly realized what I could do! I started garbling nonsense in my happiness, and this woke the others up. "Bonnie what is i…" Chica was halfway through her sentence when she saw the door was open. "YES!" she screamed. She was so happy that she ran around the closed pizzeria whooping and hollering. This made me smile, but not as much as Freddy's reaction. He woke up, dropped his jaw, picked it up again, and he freaked out when he saw the light. Freddy had the worst memory chip out of all of us, so when he saw light, he tried to stab it with his microphone. He soon found that this was a futile effort and just huddled in the corner, yelling gibberish that sounded like a little girl screaming. I laughed so much that my left leg came off, and I fell to the floor. Freddy soon realized a) what happened to me, and b) that the light was harmless. We just sat there laughing there for a good 10 minutes, until we heard a familiar feminine voice. "W-w-w-where be I?" Foxy asked

 **Oh man, you guys must hate me. I am just torturing you guys with all these cliffhangers. I absolutely cannot believe that people actually read my story. It makes me feel like a million bucks each time that number goes up. Keep on reading, and I will keep on publishing. I plant to have some romance, some Romeo and Juliet type stuff, and some serious poop is going to go down. DON'T LET ME DOWN! SAPPHIRE OUT!**


	7. Fourth Night, Fazbear's delight (Jake)

**I am so sorry for not updating for a while. I was away on vacation, and my schedule was complete bull. Sorry for the wait, but now I've got a new chapter! (If you are interested in reading a new book by me, skip to the message at the bottom)**

Jake POV

I was watching the hallway, when Bonbon came up to me. "Have you seen Vixen?" He asked. "Can't say that I have, why?" I replied. "We haven't seen a glimpse of her since she went back to Pirate's Cove yesterday." "Well, I don't know what to tell you. I heard the Pete talking about some kind of safe room, could she be there?" I asked. His expression darkened (at least, as much as a plastic rabbit could). "That's kind of a touchy subject, besides, nobody can go in there because a) we would short-circuit if we got in there, because it is invisible to us, and b) it's completely bricked in." His voice became a little more cheery. "At least we can say that that is one place she's not!" I thought more about it. "I'll help you look." I finally said. "Thank you Jake, you have no idea how much this means to us." We walked off, and passed Fred trying desperately to kiss himself. "What's up with papa bear over here?" I asked. "Nobody knows, we haven't been able to get a word out of him since he started acting like this. As you have probably already noticed, he is madly in love with himself" He answered. "Okay then." I replied. We continued walking. "Have you checked her cove?" I asked. He looked at me like I had just sworn in front of infants. "Who do you think we are, psychopaths?! Of course we checked there!" He yelled at me. "Okay, sorry I asked." I muttered. I noticed the parts and services room was open. I looked in, and saw that Vixen was mangled (pun most definitely intended), and lying on the floor. "Bonbon, look over here!" I said to him. He gasped as he looked upon Vixen. She was missing her entire torso, and her legs and arms too; all that remained of them were endoskeleton parts. One hand was too low; the other one was attached to her hip. "Vixen, oh my gosh! (I'm catholic so don't judge me), what happened!" I asked. "I was attacked and strung up, lad." She replied (I had to put some pirate speak in there. Also, sorry if my pirate speak is bad). "Who did this!?" "I believe that was us said a deep voice. I looked around "Who's there?" I asked. "We did" the voice replied. Then the withered animatronics came out of the shadows. "Hello Jake, it's been a while." Freddy Fazbear said, smiling evilly  
 **Now, about that other book. I am planning on making an all OC FNaF story. It is a different place, a game I dreamed up a couple years back. I will have some fun with it. Sapphire out!**


	8. Fourth Night, Fazbear's delight (Bonnie)

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I have 3 stories on the go, and I want to treat all of them fairly. Read on!**

Bonnie POV

I was just sitting there. Waiting. Watching. We waited and watched for a good 20 years, but no more! We have finally had our seal broken by the very ones who trapped us here in the first place. The sheer irony of it all was enough to make me burst out in uncontrollable distorted laughing. The fox had tripped on her way out, and funnily enough, knocked herself out. When she woke up, she was tied up. "Hello there, Vixen." Freddy said to her. "For many years we have been trapped In here, alone. You were the ones who did that." (BTW, if you are wondering how Freddy can talk, it is via divine intervention. Remember how Bonnie could talk for an instant? More on this later.)"No! My friends and I would never intentionally do any of this to you!" She yelled. "Intentional or not, we have been rotting, growing ever more restless by the second. Our voice boxes have failed, causing us to not be able to talk at all. Vixen, you were given our good friend Foxy's voice box. We can all still talk every now and then, but not much." Freddy said. "I do?!" She asked incredulously. "Yes, and we would like it back." He said. "Wha-isugskghf!" she was not allowed to finish as Freddy plunged his hand through her chest, and took her voice box. "This will help us very much. Thank you for your cooperation. We still need a few things from you, though." She tried to yell in protest, but it was just a garble. I ripped her thorax off, and walked away, using the material to make myself a mask and arm. Chica ripped off her hand and a foot to use as her hands, and also the plastic/synthetic fur to use for her jaw. Freddy was in a good enough state that he didn't need anything. It was then that it was Foxy's turn. She took her legs, neck, and eye to compensate. Freddy also handed her her voice box. "Now, my companions are not yet satisfied by only stealing parts. I will let them hurt you in any manner or form they want. Good luck!" Just as Freddy finished, the newly repaired animatronics tore her limb from limb, until she was just a pile of parts. "Now, now. Let's be just a little merciful, and at least piece her back together. As we put her back together, she was knocked out from the pain. I smiled. Serves her right.

 **=Time skip to when Vixen wakes up=**

Vixen POV

When I woke up, I groaned. I lifted my head up a little, but after staring at the light for a minute, I gave up and looked at the floor again. There seemed to be a tangle of wires. When I gathered the will power to look forward, I saw all the not-so-withered animatronics smiling at me. I tried to say what, but it came out as gibberish. "Ah, welcome back to the land of the living Vixen, or should I call you, Mangle." I looked down at myself, and what I had previously thought was a mass of tangled wires, was actually my body. I began to weep. The withered animatronics laughed at me. Then we heard a noise. "Aw, crap. We gotta hide." Bonnie said. It was then that the door opened, and I was greeted by a soft voice. "Vixen, Oh my gosh! What happened?"

 **NOBODY IS GOING TO SNEAK UP ON ME DURING MY OUTRO!**

 **Bonbon: Cool**

 **Sapphire: damn it**

 **Chicy: Watch your profanity!**

 **Sapphire: that not swearing Chicy. You don't want me to swear**

 **Fred: Do I look beautiful?**

 **Sapphire: you look the same as always**

 **Fred: This handsome fellow in the mirror says otherwise**

 **Sapphire: I gotta close out before I start swearing at you guys. Peace!**


	9. Fifth night, Final Fight (Part 1)

**This is the final night of the "Campaign" for lack of a better term. There will be numerous "Custom Nights" in the coming chapters, but no serious drama (at least, no wars)**

 **Jake POV**

"Bonbon, get in here! Vixen is hurt!" I said. Bonbon rushed in, and saw what had become of our friend. He was just standing there for a good five minutes, just staring at her. I was afraid he had gone into shock, until he finally did something. I kind of wish I hadn't seen it, but as soon as he woke up from his trance, his normally green eyes disappeared completely. "Who did this?" He asked her in a quiet voice. Vixen gestured towards the shadows, and Bonbon walked over. He was feeling around in the dark, when suddenly he was sliced by a hook from behind. It looked as if he were actually human; he was bleeding out all over. I began to glance around, looking for something to save poor Bonbon. There were tons of shelves around, but they only had animatronic parts. I looked about the room, searching for something else, when I finally found the sewing kit near the back of the room. "Bonbon, do you feel pain?" I asked him calmly. "Yes." Bonbon replied, coughing out blood. "Well then, sorry about this." I plunged the needle into his back, and he let out an inhuman scream. I began to sew shut the wound, Bonbon screaming out in pain as Freddy Fazbear walked out the door calmly. "Come my friends, there is work to be done." He said, as his newly repaired friends left the room. Soon Bonbon was better, but still in pain. I picked him up, which was surprisingly easy. I carried him over to Chicy, and she freaked out. "You're an animatronic; do you know anything that could kill the pain?" I asked "Um, I could make him cupcakes, would that work?" She replied. I looked at Bonbon, and he mustered the strength to give a half-nod. Soon he was eating the cupcake, and I was cleaning him off with some supplies I had found in the Parts and Services. He was okay, and was finally up and walking soon. "I told Chicy to get Fred, and I asked Bonbon if he could get Vixen. They soon returned to the kitchen with all the new animatronics and we began to talk. "First of all, we need to get one thing across." I said, pausing for dramatic effect "The Withered animatronics have escaped. They tore up Vixen" I was interrupted by some sort of Morse code static. We all looked at Vixen questioningly, and she rolled her eyes, or at least, as best as she could. She found a piece of paper, and began to write in a scribbly font. It said "Please, do not call me Vixen. Vixen died in Parts and Services. I am Mangle." We all stared for a bit, until I finally recovered. "Okay, Mangle, whatever you say. Continuing on. Foxy slashed Bonbon with her hook. They are planning on killing you all. I say we beat them back and take back our friend's parts!" They all looked happy until Bonbon had a revelation "They are stronger, faster, bigger, and beat us in every way. How will we beat such immense strength?" Fred quickly agreed with him. "I don't want them to hurt my lover at all!" He said. "You guys all have your gifts. Chicy, I don't know how, but your cupcakes have a healing power. You are also skilled with any kind of knife. Bonbon, your guitar is made of the strongest metal here, so if you can sharpen the edges, it will be the most lethal weapon in this pizzeria. Mangle, with your body, you can climb on walls and ceilings easily. You can stab people with your teeth. You, Fred! You can… um I actually don't know what you can do. Just whack people before they whack you." They were all nodding in approval, and they seemed motivated. "Alright guys, let's go to war!"

Fredbear POV

"Huh." I said, glancing at the battle unfolding before me. Of course nobody noticed me, as I was actually in the back room, being the very first animatronic, I have some special abilities. I returned my consciousness to the back room, and looked at my accomplice. "When are you going to intervene? Surely, you do not want her hurt, do you?" my accomplice stated. "I will not intervene. You remember what happened last time, brother." I replied. "Please explain to me again." Springtrap said with a smirk. "Sometimes I regret letting you in on my secret. All you have done is tease me. I realize it is farfetched, but it is possible." Springtrap chuckled at this. "Whatever you say, brother."

 **END OF PART 1! YOU CAN EXPECT MORE CHAPTERS IN THE COMING DAYS!**

 **Springtrap: When are we going to unveil Fredbear's little secret?**

 **Sapphire: In due time**

 **Fredbear: Brother! Get back in your place!**

 **Springtrap: What would you do if I said no?**

 **Fredbear: Beat the crap out of you until you agreed**

 **Sapphire: Go fight somewhere else, or Cloven will attack you**

 **Cloven: Got that right**

 **Both Brothers: We're out!**

 **Springtrap: Jinx *Both run back***

 **Sapphire: Thank you, Cloven. How is Don?**

 **Cloven: Minor concussion**

 **Sapphire: He sounds okay. Back to your story Cloven**

 **Sapphire out!**


	10. Fifth night, Final Fight (Part 2)

**I am so sorry! I really have wanted to update this story, but I only have one good computer, so this is kind of difficult for me. I think my uploading schedule will be 1 per story per week MAXIMUM. I will also slow down my uploading schedule for Five Nights You'll never forget, and FNAF high. Also (I will also post this in the next chapter of FNAF high) I am looking for an OC animatronic! I am taking requests; just leave name, gender, species, and any unique physical features (ex- Doofy, male, dog, mute and childish). Anyways, thank you for reading the longest intro I have ever made (seriously this is already over 100 words), let's get into the latest chapter of Withered Away!**

Fredbear POV

"Whatever you say, brother." Springtrap said, with that stupid smirk still on his face. I sighed, and then went back to my spying. The withered animatronics appeared to be doing… I actually didn't know what they were doing. The so-called toy animatronics were strategizing in the kitchen. Marionette was in her box, but I already knew that. I saw the guard in the office, and saw him looking at the prize corner. He looked as if he were stalking Mary! I was filled with rage, and decided to blow off some steam by picking up this stupid child animatronic that they never released to the public, and I drop-kicked it across the room (just a little nod-of-the-head towards BB). "A little angry, are we?" Springtrap was still smiling that retarded smug grin of his. I wanted to wipe it off his face right then and there, but I barely restrained myself. "Shut up before I hurt you." I told him.

Jake POV

When I had finished with my rallying, I told everyone to prepare. So, there I was, sitting in the office, not caring about anything, and scrolling through the cameras for fun. I eventually saw the prize corner, and a thought struck me. Why don't I try to get Mary's help? I thought about it for a while, and decided eventually to do it. I went over to the prize corner, and sat next to the box. "Are you there, Mary?" I asked softly. Soon afterward, I saw a slim figure rise out of the box. "Hi." She said simply. "Anything new?" I asked. "I have finished 5.768 novels while waiting for somebody to talk to." She said. "Okay then, I was wondering, rmf!" I was interrupted by Mary kissing me. She pulled away after a few seconds. "Sorry, I mph!" She was interrupted by me this time, as I kissed her back. We parted after a minute, and we both smiled. "Sorry, that was late." I said to her. She just kept smiling. I smiled too.

Fredbear POV

I saw the whole conversation. The disgust I had, PDA anybody! I complained to Springtrap about this, and he said "Is that the only reason you're mad at him?" at this point, I had had enough. I tried to kick him, but he blocked. "Nuh-uh-uh." He said, still smirking. I powered myself down for a bit, just to calm down.

Mangle POV

I sat at my cove, doing nothing. I sat and stared at the wall. I could no longer walk. I could no longer talk. Instead I had to live with crawling and radio static. I used my hook to tear part of my curtains. My eyes flashed for a moment. The very thought of them made my blood boil. Vixen had tried to apologize. She had tried to tell them it was not her fault. Yet they took their wrath out on her. She was innocent. She was the last animatronic to be shipped here. What they had done to Vixen was unforgivable. I must destroy them. My eyes changed colors. They were no longer black and white; they were my normal amber eyes. What am I thinking, I cannot kill anybody! Even after what they did to Vixen, me! I am Vixen! My eyes returned to their original colors. I am not Vixen anymore. Vixen is dead. My eyes once again return to amber. I am Vixen! They tortured me, but I am still Vixen! I refuse to kill! The eyes returned to black and white once more. I blocked Vixen out of my head. For what I was about to do, I would need all of my courage, and I would have none of this "mercy". I flashed a malicious grin. Those withered animatronics will regret creating me.

Vixen POV

I felt as if a brick wall had formed, preventing me from entering the consciousness. I tried to ram into this wall, but it would not budge. I sat and cried. I had visions of their faces. They were just doing what they thought was right! They can still be good people! That bear, he was merely trying to help his friends. They had been stuck in that room for their whole lives. I had already forgiven them, but the one that calls herself Mangle had not. Mary had read a book on Dissociative Identity Disorder, and said it was pretty bad. I hadn't even believed it was real before now. I sat down and cried. It seemed like it was the only thing I could do.

Jake POV

I didn't notice anything wrong until I saw the pizza. Huh I had thought to myself. Free pizza. I took a bite, and it tasted too… wet? I looked down, and didn't know how I hadn't realized it before. The pizza was a lie (Portal, anybody?)! I gathered all the toy animatronics. Where were the withered animatronics? I gathered them all, and they looked at me questioningly. Even Mary had showed up! "Has anybody seen the withered animatronics?" I asked. Bonbon held up his hand. "Bonbon, you do not have to raise your hand." I sighed, and he began. "I am not sure, but there are several places that are possible.

Bonnie POV

"We are finished. Goodbye." Fredbear said, while mentally transporting us into a different room. "Oh well, we shall just have to make do. Come my friends!" We all followed the old bear, and we eventually found the room he was looking for. "Bonnie, do you have any good ideas relating to this crisis we are about to face?" "I dunno boss, but they seem like they're all hat and no cattle. What about y'all?" I replied. "It is very possible that we could overpower them, but with that marionette at their side, they pose a very dangerous threat. I don't know if the puppet herself knows how important she is." Chica responded. "We could work that into our favor. What about you Foxy?" Freddy said. We all glanced at the female fox, and she responded. "Well cap'n, I still be a little sluggish, me just waking up an' all, but I be blind to whatever reason we aren't charging them with our cutlasses raised high." "We don't have cutlasses." I explained to her. Her simple response was "Oh.". "Anyways, seeing that we have no idea what to do, and also the fact that I think Sapphire is getting a little bored writing all this, we should just charge in the dining room." We all agreed with Freddy, and set out for the stage.

No POV

The battle unfolded like this. The toys arrived first, and were decked out in their cool gear. Bonbon had a sharpened guitar, which could slice through animatronic parts easily. Chica had a couple surprise bombs, and a tray of cupcakes. All the cupcakes also had nightmarish teeth. Creepy. Mangle arrived with nothing but sharpened fingernails. Fred arrived with a broken mirror, and also a working one, because you have to be able to check out the condition of your hair mid-fight, am I right? Marionette sat near the back, and helped Jake inspire everybody, sharing a quick kiss every now and then. The withered animatronics arrived shortly afterward, but they only had their bare hands to fight with. As if some narrator shouted "Fight!" they all charged at once. All the animatronics took their counterparts, and the clash began. Mangle and Foxy were both fighting a very close match, all you could see was a blur of hook and cutlass. The Chicas were fighting to the death with cupcakes. Chicy was attacking Chica with cupcake after cupcake, and was slowly beating her down. Chicy knew that she only had a limited supply before she had to bake more, but she hoped that would not be necessary. The Bonnies were involved in both a battle to the death, and, for some odd reason, a rock concert to the death (In case you're curious, I did not count Bonnie's guitar as a weapon, because it has not been sharpened. Now the Freddy fight was the most interesting. At first, Freddy was winning, for obvious reasons. The only problem was that Fred was really good at dodging. Freddy eventually landed a blow that sent Fred flying, but when Fred recovered, his eyes were no longer blue. "YOU TOUCHED MY LOVER! YOU DIE!" Fred then turned into an absolute rage monster, and attacked Freddy at every point simultaneously. This fighting continued on for hours, until something interesting happened.

Vixen POV

I broke the wall

Mangle POV

She broke the wall

No POV

Suddenly the eyes of mangle turned amber. Foxy took her chance. She stabbed Vixen. Vixen's eyes widened, and then shut, she fell to the ground, and her eyes opened slightly. Foxy was staring at what she had done, feeling triumph. The next 3 words out of Vixen's mouth changed everything. "I… forgive… you…" Those were Vixen's last words. Foxy heard these words, and felt several emotions at once, each taking her back to an important part in her life. She felt sadness.

=Flashback=

It was a normal day at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Foxy was enjoying herself. Then there was one kid at the back, the one with the green shirt. His mother was trying to talk to him. "Honey, I'm not sure it's safe. We should leave." The mother saddened Foxy, and suddenly she deactivated mid-performance.

=Today=

She felt anger

=Flashback=

She was telling all her tales of pirating, just like any day. It was then that she saw a kid with a blue shirt with lighter blue stripes. "Why are all you dorks listening to this piece of trash, look at this! He then climbed on stage, and held Foxy's hook, and touched his finger to the tip. "See, dull!" He proclaimed

=Today=

She felt rage

=Flashback=

She took one last look at the stupid kid, and smiled. She looked at his head, and bit him. Her hook may be dull, but her teeth weren't

=Today=

She felt loneliness

=Flashback=

She was sitting in the storage room, just sitting. It was day 3, and nobody had come. "What day is it Freddy?" I asked. He answered. Bonnie asked Freddy who caused us to be in here. He told them that one of the animatronics had bitten somebody. "Well, it wasn't me" said Bonnie. Freddy and Chica said the same thing. They all looked at me. When I looked downward, Bonnie grew very angry. "Foxy, did you bite the child?" He asked quietly. "It was an acci…" "DID YOU BITE THE CHILD!?" Bonnie screamed at e. I nodded. "Foxy, how could you. You don't deserve to be one of us. Freddy and Chica followed his lead, and turned their backs on her. Foxy shut down from pure grief.

=Today=

Foxy was stunned. Mary flew over. She looked down at the body of her friend, and carried it off. "Everybody, leave the room." The toys did as they were told, but Bonnie Chica and Freddy, being the rebellious jerks that they were, stayed. Foxy just stared. Mary floated towards the withered animatronics. She closed her eyes. "YOU MURDERED HER!" Mary yelled. the withered animatronics freaked out, and tried to run. Except for Foxy, who is still frozen. Tables flew from the middle of the room and blocked all exits. "SHE DID NOTHING TO YOU, AND YOU MURDERED HER!" she continued screaming, while Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy huddled in the corner. "IT IS TIME YOU SUFFERED THE SAME FATE THAT SHE DID!" Mary brought back her hand, and she tried to bring it down to crush them. Tried. A metal hook held her stump in place. Mary turned around only to find a fox stopping her. "Oh, so you want to die with them. Fine, so be it." "No" "What?" "Don't make the same mistake I made. I had a great life. I entertained children with stories, and sometimes drank with the adults. Then I bit somebody. He insulted me, and I did not forgive him. Look at me now." Foxy paused to chuckle "Now I am a true pirate. I murder and steal." Mary's eyes softened. "That does not change the fact that these people deserve punishment." Foxy smiled "Oh yes, they do. Feel free to punish me. Just not torture or killing." Mary also began to smile. "Seems fair." She then took away the ball, and then placed it on all of the animatronics' heads, wiping their memory. Mary smiled, and was glad it was all over.

 **OH MY GOSH! THAT WAS SO LONG! WE MADE IT! Congrats, by the way, if you actually made it to the single longest chapter I have ever made. Again, I am accepting OC animatronics; see above list for how to tell it to me. I'm leaving before somebody interrupts me.**

 **Sapphire out!**


	11. Take Note

**Sorry guys, I cannot update the story for a wwhile, I am on vacation... Sorry. Also, the next story I update will be for FNAF High. Go check it out, BTW. Sapphire out!**


	12. Insert Sad Face Here

**Hey guys, Sapphire here, I am sorry, I must end this story here. It brings me great pain, but it must . There will be a sequel titled:**

 **Withered Away 2: Custom Night. I will spend most of my free time on the other stories, FNYNF and FNaF High. Do not expect the sequel soon! Seriously, check out my other stories. Neither one gets enough love. Also, do not be afraid to give me OCs!**

 **For the last time, Sapphire out.**


End file.
